Medicina para flores
by MiloLM
Summary: [AU; Hanahaki]. Hay algo en su interior. Es un sentimiento que podría palpar, pero que no quiere demostrar. Una semilla que se ha convertido en vida, en su corazón —y ha de matarlo si no encuentra la manera de sacárselo de ahí. La medicina nunca le fue necesaria, y por eso prefiere morir.


**Título:** Medicina para flores.

**Personajes:** Ray, Anna, Norman, Emma.

**Pairings:** Unilateral Ray x Anna. Insinuado Norman x Emma.

**Línea de tiempo:** AU; Mundo actual con el toque especial de la bellísima (¿?) enfermedad de las flores.

**Advertencias:** Disclaimer Yakusoku no Neverland/The Promised Neverland; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka **Demizu.** Posible y demasiado OoC [Fuera de personaje]. AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, poco románticas y dolorosas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

**Clasificación:** K+

**Categoría:** Tragedia, Romance.

**Total de palabras:** 2620

**Notas:** yo de verdad NECESITABA escribir algo así, con esta temática, en este fandom 3

_Also, ya extrañaba hacer one-shot's :'^)_

* * *

**Summary:** Hay algo en su interior. Es un sentimiento que podría palpar, pero que no quiere demostrar. Una semilla que se ha convertido en vida, en su corazón —y ha de matarlo si no encuentra la manera de sacárselo de ahí. La medicina nunca le fue necesaria, y por eso prefiere morir.

* * *

La observa de lejos y—

(piensa que es como luz.)

De inmediato, casi como si estuviese prohibido, regresa la mirada a su libro y no más a la niña sentada a un par de metros. Su corazón bombea con fuerza, golpea su pecho, más y más fuerte.

Quizá es taquicardia, se convence, al tiempo en el que vuelve su atención al párrafo donde se había quedado. Por ello también se dice que es mejor olvidarlo, ignorarlo (ignorarla), porque tiene mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo observando a otra persona que ni siquiera conoce realmente. Así que eso hace y—

(_Olvida que el mundo no se lo va a dejar tan fácil._)

Termina de escribir con rapidez las respuestas del libro de bioquímica natural que tanto odia, en el que tiene de idea principal el hecho de cierta enfermedad que se forma por el mismo cuerpo a causa de la liberación de específicas sustancias. Se entretiene también con el hecho de que seguramente ha sido el primero en contestar todas y cada una de las interrogantes allí impresas.

Pero también sabe que hay algo mal. Que no tiene que ver más con la tarea, ni con la chica de tiernos ojos azules de allá, o con su cabeza que lo piensa demasiado a tal punto de dejarle más frustrado que nunca.

Es más como, como un mal presentimiento. Uno sin lógica. Pero todo siempre habría de tener lógica, y si no lo posee, no es necesario de buscarla a fondo. Es un caso perdido.

* * *

—¿Cómo te fue hoy, Ray? —aventura su amigo al mismo tiempo que le extiende una lata de café.

La acepta junto a algo así como un gruñido, muy típico, y toma asiento a su lado, poniendo una cara amarga.

—Como siempre —contesta, ambiguo, abriendo la bebida y tomando un sorbo—. Sigo odiando este lugar.

—Creí que te gustaba estudiar. —Ríe el albino.

—Odio estudiar —gruñe de mala gana, dedicándole una expresión severa a Norman—. Pero es necesario que lo haga.

—Eres tan frívolo y contradictorio —vuelve a reír, suavemente. El azabache simplemente se encoge de hombros sin mostrar importancia a su comentario, en tanto se dedica a mirar el paisaje que le regala el campus de la universidad. Eso, hasta que siente una mano posarse en su hombro—. Pero hay algo más, ¿verdad?

Ray casi se atraganta con su bebida, y se pregunta, con ligero temor, cómo es que su amigo es tan bueno descubriendo secretos que jamás ha dejado ver que existieran. Pero el pensarlo también es frustrante puesto que, al final, nunca ha logrado descifrar a Norman, contrario a que él siempre lee sus sentimientos como si se tratase de un libro abierto a pesar de tener encima un montón de candados y cerraduras.

(_Olvida que Norman es experto abriendo lugares sellados._)

Lo odia, lo odia tanto que quiere gritar que se meta en sus propios asuntos y que no se atreva a acercársele de nuevo. No obstante, no es capaz de decirle algo así porque a final de cuentas siempre termina necesitándolo en alguna cosa.

—Hoy asistió una chica nueva. —Sincera, casi en un susurro, fingiendo indiferencia como siempre lo ha hecho.

—¡Oh! —Y el tono de su amigo no le sabe a algo bueno, mucho menos la sonrisita inocente y curiosa que dedica en su dirección—. ¿Una nueva? ¿Qué, te pareció linda, acaso? ¿Tiene un rostro lindo?

Ray quiere contestarle que no.

(_Que su rostro no es lo único lindo, que sus ojitos de cielo veraniego son más preciosos, que su cabello de oro estaba peinado en dos trenzas que le hacían ver como una niña, como la viva imagen de la pureza, que su sonrisa era algo así como la de una muñeca de porcelana, de las más bellas que hubiera visto, y que el blanco no se compara en belleza con el color de su piel. Que es algo así como demasiado majestuosa como para admirarla por más de simples y míseros segundos._)

Que no.

—No.

No es verdad.

—Pero, te gusta, ¿o me equivoco?

Ray sabe que Norman nunca se equivoca, pero no va a darle la razón por eso. Así que trata de conservar algo de la dignidad que le queda y, con cansancio, fija su mirada en el cielo de otoño.

—No me gusta.

Entonces—

(qué triste.)

Algo pica en su garganta, que le hace inclinarse enseguida y cubrir su boca, empezando a toser varias veces y de manera fuerte, más que un simple ataque normal. Es extraño, porque le sabe a una alergia pero él no las tiene, y todavía así siente un tipo de asfixia, su interior se cierra ante algo nuevo, ante un intruso.

Poco tiempo después se detiene, y sorprendido, nota manchas rojas en su palma. Su compañero también las ve, y queda tan estupefacto como él.

—Pero... cómo demonios... —no termina su frase, está muy ensimismado intentando encontrar una razón, buscando el comienzo de aquel mal augurio.

—Deberías ir al médico —sugiere Norman una vez ha despertado de su trance. Ray le mira, confuso—. Quizás es una alergia o–

O algo que tiene que ver más con sentimentalismos inútiles.

—Yo no tengo alergias.

—Eso no importa. Vamos, yo te acompañaré.

—No es necesario —alega con seguridad, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiar su mano y los rastros rojos de sus labios. No ve la expresión preocupada que le regala su compañero—. Ya casi termina el descanso, cuando salga iré.

—Eso es mentira, y ambos lo sabemos.

Ray rueda los ojos, y se pone de pie, tirando la lata vacía de café a un basurero cercano. Después se aleja sin decir ni una palabra.

Norman le sigue, tratando de convencerle.

(_No toma en cuenta que su amigo es demasiado terco —y odia la medicina._)

* * *

Los días pasan tranquilos, y él no sufre más de aquella tos cruel y de mal augurio. Sabe lo que significa, no obstante, pero no por ello va a dejarlo todo y tirarse al hecho de que la única salvación sería—

(amar, ser amado, vivir.)

más sentimentalismos.

No quiere pensar en algo tan tonto e infantil.

Por eso ignora las llamadas de Norman, el intento de ayuda de Emma, y los consejos de ambos sobre el tratamiento que prosigue a su problema— que es innegable y aun así lo niega fervientemente a viva voz en su soledad inducida por sí mismo (_no es verdad no es verdad no es verdad no es—_). Porque simplemente _no puede _ser verdad, que una tontería de esa calaña terminara por arrojarlo a un pozo tan triste y malditamente oscuro.

(_No es cierto, de verdad que no es cierto._)

Aunque sabe, porque no es idiota, que no hay manera de salvarse ahora que ha empezado. No si lo que debe hacer es hablar con un desconocido (de agradable presencia) y decirle, con franqueza y de forma desvergonzada a la cara, que hay algo en su pecho por culpa suya y que ha de tomar responsabilidad por ello. Es tan patético el solo imaginarse a sí mismo haciendo tal atrocidad. Casi puede ver a esa persona rechazándolo rotundamente.

(_Es doloroso._)

Y de pronto Ray quiere gritar que todos se callen, que no se atrevan a entrometerse en su egoísta y altruista y que le dejen solo, en su rincón de miseria, a esperar y pasar los días tratando todavía de negarlo y sumirse en la mentira de que nada está pasando, de que no hay algo creciendo en su pecho con el pasar de los interminables días viendo, por una pequeña hora, a esa personita de sonrisa de nubecilla sentarse justo a unos pasos, escuchando y leyendo las mismas cosas que él, teniendo la misma vida monótona que él —iluminando los días de él—. Y en realidad, de verdad quiere creer que nadie es culpable, que solamente es un mundo normal donde, con sinceridad, nadie ha de sufrir por un maldito desperfecto sentimental y físico de algo que llega a matar con demasiada lentitud.

Casi cree que es así. Casi cree que tiene salvación.

Pero no es así. Se lo recuerda aquel ataque de tos, siempre que termina de verla, siempre que está solo, siempre que huye de su fantástico momento de alegría diminuta y silenciosa fingiendo que no le interesa.

—Vamos, Ray —lo alienta su amiga de toda la vida, dedicándole una mirada suplicante, temerosa. No es común en ella para nada—. No puedes ignorar esto. Es grave.

—Es innecesario preocuparme por algo así —contesta en contra, terminando de tirar el pañuelo blanco manchado de chorros grandes de sangre al basurero, junto con la preocupación y el miedo que lo embargan en cada ataque—. Y no es lo que piensas. No es algo tan ridículo como eso.

(_Qué mentira, Ray._)

—Sí, es lo que pensamos —aclara Norman, severamente, como pocas veces es junto a él, como ya va siendo desde que lo vio empezar ese trayecto sin retorno—. Y hay que tomar acción. Ray, si sigues así, tú vas a–

—¿Voy a qué? ¿Morir? —Le interrumpe, sonriendo con soberbia. Sus amigos se sienten tan lejanos a él, que da miedo—. No es como que no lo haya intentado ya. Por favor, no es nada.

—Isabella estará preocupada por ti.

—Estará más preocupada por cómo la hará verse esto como madre —puntúa, sin una pizca de remordimiento, maldiciendo en tanto a esa obstinada mujer insensible. Emma y Norman, en cambio, no se merecen algo así y lo sabe. Solamente suspira, con un cansancio que nunca deja ver—. No necesitan preocuparse por mí. Estoy bien.

—Eso es mentira.

No va a negarlo, simplemente a ignorarlo. Como siempre ha hecho con todo lo que le molesta o le trae cosas peligrosas.

* * *

Unos pétalos blancos descansan sobre sus manos, todos ensangrentados, todos sacados con dolor desde su interior. Ray juraría también sentir cosas clavarse dentro, apuñalando con lentitud su corazón, perforando sus pulmones, rompiendo sus venas y arterias de a poco, mezclándose en sus huesos y haciendo crujir su interior. La carne le duele a muerte, pero no puede gritar, no puede llorar, no puede soltar una sola palabra siquiera.

Es tan aplastante.

Por eso no le queda más que esconderse. Esto le ha acabado en el peor momento, en el peor lugar.

Justo a mitad del sitio donde siempre la ve de cerca (y de lejos), justo ahí, bajo todas las miradas de desconocidos, de conocidos, de amigos y enemigos, de personas siempre alejadas, siempre a una órbita diferente a la suya —y de él, que trata de acercarse no a un sol, sino a una estrella, a la que cree ser capaz de tocar algún día—. Y no reacciona, se queda ahí, quieto, con las manos sujetando los pétalos de margaritas marchitas y con sabores metálicos, que le han hecho arder el corazón y la vida hasta casi llegar a consumirse. Lo está haciendo tan tristemente y—

(_Oh, quiere morir de una vez, por favor._)

—H-hey... ¿Te encuentras bien?

La interrogación le sabe a burla, porque es obvia la respuesta. Aunque entiende que no es la intención.

Alza la cabeza apenas. Y está ahí, ella está ahí. Tan cerca que, si se atreve a alargar el brazo, podrá tocarla después de tanto tiempo deseándolo y obligándose a no hacerlo.

—Oh, dios... —murmura la niña de hebras doradas. Se ve preocupada, se ve triste, se ve infeliz. Emociones contrarias a las que siempre vislumbra cada que la ve pasar por la puerta del salón, regalando a diestra y siniestra de aquella dulzura ingenua y palpitante que teme desear obtener alguna vez. Es desesperante ser el causante de tal mal en su linda expresión de muñeca—. Necesito que te tranquilices, estás sufriendo de un shock.

No comprende. Su mente no procesa absolutamente nada.

—¡Alguien, llame a emergencias!

Su voz es estridente. Suena bien y mal, es un poco molesto. Pero le dan ganas de dormir.

—Oye, oye, ¿qué es lo que tienes? ¿Es una enfermedad infecciosa? ¿Te lastimaste algún órgano?

No puede responder.

Sus manos son sujetas por las de ella al mismo tiempo que su corazón golpea una última vez y se rompe.

—¿Tienes que tomar una medicina para esto? Dime, necesito que me hables, continúa despierto, por favor.

_Y, oh, era eso._

Una medicina.

Medicina para las flores que lleva dentro.

Le encantaría tenerlas, de verdad. Eso arreglaría todos sus problemas.

Pero él siempre ha odiado la medicina.

—No...

Es sorpresa, definitivamente, lo que nota en esa carita de ángel. Quizás es porque le está sonriendo, a pesar de la sangre que sigue vomitando, junto con la flor que ya ha madurado a tal punto de no tener un remedio para impedirlo, o una forma de quitársela de encima. Y, es cierto, que es un idiota por no hacer caso las advertencias, y por ser un cobarde sin sentido de supervivencia, pero—

Era mejor morir así que atar a alguien a una obligación, a las cadenas de miedo, de tener que estar para no asesinar a alguien como él que nunca ha apreciado la vida como debía ser.

Sí, era mejor de esa manera.

—Lo siento —murmura, agarrando con sus manos manchadas las mejillas de aquella jovencita que no es culpable de su mal. La que le dedica, en más, una mirada confusa y, tal vez, un poco demasiado triste. Y aunque sea así no puede dejar de sonreír agradecido, agradecido de que nunca se haya acercado a él hasta ese mismo instante—. Muchas gracias por tratar de ayudarme.

—¿Qué? Espera, sigue conmigo. Ya casi llegan–

—Fue lindo verte —asegura, felizmente. Se siente asqueroso por mancharla con su sangre, aunque ella no muestra que le importe tal cosa—. Me llamo Ray.

Es una presentación ambigua, como en aquellos libros románticos que le gusta leer, los que traen consigo fantasías preciosas y un final feliz que no se merece tener ni en sueños, los que ha de desear en secreto para él. Que al final, siempre, de verdad, quiere estar en el mismo lugar, en un cuento como aquellos, donde es un príncipe y ella una princesa encantada.

Pero no es así. Y todavía de esa manera ella se atreve a sonreír también para él.

—Yo soy... Anna.

Y entonces toma en cuenta que ella hubiera sido una buena medicina para su alma, para su corazón, para la flor maldita que lleva dentro.

(_Lástima que sea muy tarde para la primera dosis._)

Así que, cansado, se dedica a cerrar los ojos. Está feliz de que la última imagen sea Anna.

* * *

_¿fin?_


End file.
